Various types of snow removal apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a mobile snow removal and collection apparatus including a wheeled motorized vehicle having a front cab and a vehicle chassis attached to a back end of the front cab. What has been further needed is a snow removal collection tank disposed atop the vehicle chassis, a heating unit disposed atop the vehicle chassis, and a vacuum unit disposed atop the heating unit. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a drainage hose and a snow intake hose to be extended outward from and in fluid communication with the inner chamber of the snow removal collection tank, such that the vacuum unit is configured to pull snow into the inner chamber of the snow removal collection tank through the snow intake hose. The heating unit is further configured to melt the snow disposed within the snow removal collection tank. The mobile snow removal and collection apparatus thus provides a uniquely structured snow removal mechanism that eliminates the need for valuable parking spaces, access to sidewalks, and driveways to be filled with snow that has been shoveled or plowed from roads and sidewalks. Additionally, the apparatus effectively eliminates all residual snow buildup so that ice does not form with the remainder of snow left over through traditional snow removal methods.